Shoulder to Cry On
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Post "PTSD" Elliot knows that Olivia's hurting and he's finally going to try to be the friend she needs. EO ONESHOT


**Shoulder to Cry On**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own them, than you should go to the doctor and get your head examined because you've obviously suffered some sort of brain damage.**

**A/N: I really couldn't let this episode go by without writing an EO scene for it. This is short but I hope it'll do the trick. During the episode, I kept getting more and more pissed off that Elliot wasn't there while Olivia was spiraling out of control. What kind of supposed "Best Friend" let alone what kind of partner doesn't know when something's wrong? So this is my way of resolving the episode for myself.**

She heard the knock on her door and stiffened. She hadn't been expecting anyone. Her neighbors barely cared that she existed most of the time. And she hadn't buzzed anyone in.

"Olivia," the warm voice spoke and her heart melted just a bit at his tone "I'm gonna use the spare key, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she replied flatly. She made no effort to sit up on the couch that had become her bed. And that was the way he found her when he entered.

"Hey," Elliot said softly as he came into the darkened apartment.

She moved her feet, giving him a place to sit but didn't bother looking up at him. If it were anyone else, she would have but he made her feel safe. She closed her eyes and breathed in his presence.

"Cragen told me you were going to take some time off," he began, stroking the fabric of the blankets absentmindedly.

"Not much," she told him "Just a weekend."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She raised her head finally and looked at him, suspiciously "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked sharply.

He shrugged and shifted uncomfortably, looking around her mess of an apartment "You've been running yourself ragged," he told her "Maybe you should-"

"Should what Elliot?" Olivia was sitting up now, staring daggers at him.

"Talk to someone about what's eating you up inside," Elliot finished, staring at her with nothing but concern.

"What's eating me up inside?" Olivia shot back at him indignantly.

"Don't pretend that you're fine," Elliot's tone was suddenly sharp to match her own "Everyone sees it."

"I'm surprised you noticed," Olivia said without thinking before turning away from him.

Elliot reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly "I'm sorry," he said softly.

She turned her head and looked at him. She had never heard him apologize like that before. There was something so sincere about his words "It's not your fault," she shrugged "You've got your own stuff."

Elliot nodded sadly "I seem to be wrapped up in my own stuff a lot, don't I?" he asked with a humorless chuckle.

"It's okay," Olivia murmured, pulling her hand out of his.

"No," Elliot countered "It's not okay. I've noticed that something's up with you and hadn't said a damn thing until now. I should have been there all those times you asked if I wanted to grab a drink or a bite to eat."

"You have your family to deal with," Olivia was trying to comfort him "I understood all those times that you couldn't make it."

Elliot sighed heavily, his hand reaching for hers again, needing to feel the physical connection, needing to know that she hadn't slipped beyond his grasp. "I'm here now," he told her. He wanted to always be able to be there for her. Unfortunately, life continued to conspire against them.

Olivia turned to look at him, her eyes beginning to mist over "I could have killed an innocent man," she whispered.

Elliot reached out and enveloped her in a tight embrace, letting her cry. "But you didn't," he whispered comfortingly as he stroked her back.

"I… I was so sure that it was him," she continued, trying to suppress a sob "All he was trying to do was look out for her, protect her and I could have killed him for it."

Elliot held her like that for a long time, letting her cry out her frustration, her fear. He sat there, simply being with her. And by just being there, letting Olivia cry, telling her that it was okay, he was providing her with the comfort and the support that she had so desperately needed.

Olivia fell asleep in his arms after a good half hour of crying. Elliot rearranged the blankets on the couch and lay down, still holding her in his arms. He was afraid to let go. He couldn't explain why but he was.

He lay there, listening to her soft breathing as he felt it tickling his neck. How could he have failed to see how much she had been hurting over these past few months? Her pain was so obvious to him now. Something that went much further than this particular case was eating at her.

He lifted his head and placed his lips to the top of hers. It wouldn't be easy but he would find a way to be there for her, from now on. He would do anything to keep her from slipping away.

**A/N: I want to be clear. I enjoyed the episode despite its lack of Elliot and lack of EOness. I hope you have enjoyed my little post-ep. Granted, I'm sure that it will pale in comparison to whatever ShaNini86 has up her sleeve but I hope that it will be enjoyed just the same.**


End file.
